Baljak : Les Cinq Sens
by Acrystar
Summary: Shonen Aï / Recueil de 5 ficlets sur Baljak de Kim Young Oh.
1. La vue

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages de High School (Baljak) sont à Kim Young Oh et je m'incline bien bas de les lui avoir empruntés. Fic écrite pour une communauté d'écriture sur les cinq sens. Ici, la vue.

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Baljak  
Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da, Han !**

* * *

Tae-Jin sortit de son studio gris bleu, simple et quelque peu usé qu'il occupait depuis son départ de la maison familiale. Le dos vouté dans son blouson en cuir noir, le chef de gang prit la direction de son garage, glissant parmi l'océan de gens partant pour leur lieu de travail. Entre les vagues d'individus, de vêtements, de couleurs et de visage, ses yeux captèrent une ombre noirâtre ornée d'une chevelure folle aux reflets acajou qui laissait chatoyer, çà et là, quelques pics d'une lumière vive et argentée. Han-Ryu…  
Le blond aux cheveux courts glissa entre la foule essayant de ne pas quitter ce géant des yeux, de toute façon, comment perdre de vue un homme qui faisait quinze à vingt centimètres de plus que la moyenne de la population coréenne ? La silhouette tourna brusquement disparaissant dans une ruelle douteuse qu'en temps normal il préférait ne pas emprunter. Tae-Jin se fit agripper par une poigne de fer lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'angle de la ruelle obscure puis fut attiré par un mouvement qui le happa dans l'obscurité. Il leva bien haut les mains, souriant nerveusement, des fois que le schizophrène ne l'aurait pas reconnu car il était bien placé pour savoir la force que les muscles saillants de l'ami de Jo Pae, recelaient et pouvaient infliger comme dégâts. Les yeux obscurs qui le toisaient, se firent enfin plus chaleureux et le visage de son ami se détendit pour lui offrir un sourire affectueux. Soulagé, Tae-Jin lui rendit son sourire, balançant une tape dans le dos amicale à l'homme dont il examinait attentivement le visage qui passa de ce masque sombre et malveillant, à ce visage tendre et quasiment enfantin. Son regard se porta alors sur le nouveau piercing de son vis-à-vis, -n'en avait-il déjà pas assez ?- un anneau argenté entourant sa lèvre inférieure, un anneau qui brillait de mille feux et qu'il soupçonnait être en platine. Cet anneau lui rappelait l'acier brossé des nouveaux pots d'échappement de sa moto… Son doigt glissa dessus machinalement car il aimait pardessus tout le contact avec les métaux, puis il lui attrapa la main.

- Viens… »

L'autre ne broncha pas car à chacun de ses mots et ordres, le schizophrène obéissait sans poser de question. C'était ça, Han-Ryu, un chien de garde, un doberman, fidèle envers ces deux maîtres et sauvage avec le restant du monde. Tae-Jin le poussa dans le garage qu'il avait réaménagé, ses hommes et employés firent place nette devant son invité qui les terrorisé, mais ça n'effaça pas la fierté dans le regard du blond décoloré qui arracha une toile de protection qui dévoila une Honda, Hornet 600 de 2005, tunnée de long en large par ses doigts agiles. Le chef de gang avait décidé de jouer sur trois couleurs, le noir laqué, l'argent acier et un bleu vert qu'il avait eu du mal à se procurer et qui semblait vouloir vibrer sous les néons. Une magnifique monture qu'il avait créée de toute pièce pour celui qui l'avait battu lors d'une course avec une BMW !

- Wa ! »  
- Pour toi… »

Il inclina la tête dévisageant son ami qui d'abord ne bougea pas. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que Tae-Jin venait de lui dire suffisait d'observer les ridules qui plissaient son front. Un petit rictus étira ensuite ses lèvres et puis ses yeux pétillèrent d'allégresse tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la machine. Ça, c'était un vrai sourire comme il en avait peu vu sur le visage d'Han-Ryu... Ses lèvres étaient presque roses, humides et allongées en une courbe gracile, dévoilant tout juste l'émail de ses dents d'un blanc immaculé qui fendit tout à coup la chaire de ses lèvres bien trop charnues pour être considérées comme masculines. Il ne savait ce qui passait à l'intérieur de son cerveau, mais ce simple sourire lui faisait chaud au cœur. Quelque chose était entrée dans la bulle psychique du schizophrène. Il lui frappa l'épaule, tendant un casque noir laqué, orné de deux bourdons noirs et verts. Les deux insectes étaient habillés en motards dont la tenue comprenait lunettes noires, blouson en cuir et une paire d'ailes aux allures démoniaques.

- Saeng il chuk ha ham ni da, Han ! »

* * *

2007 Et voilà, mon cycle High School commence  
Corrigé 2009


	2. L'ouïe

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages de High School (Baljak) sont à Kim Young Oh et je m'incline bien bas de les lui avoir empruntés. Fic écrite pour une communauté d'écriture sur les cinq sens. Ici, le son.

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Baljak  
Le calme de son cœur  
**

* * *

Tae-Jin resserra le blouson du conducteur entre ses doigts. Le blond souriait comme un gamin depuis que son ami avait décidé d'enfourcher la bécane en l'invitant à faire un tour. Sa tête reposait contre le dos de la force de la nature devant lui tandis qu'il prêtait attention au bourdonnement des rouages qu'il avait monté avec amour, au chant du moteur qu'il avait réparé et rafistolé pendant des heures et des heures, des jours même en râlant comme tout bon impatient qu'il était. Ce qui l'enchantait le plus avait toujours été le vrombissement du pot d'échappement et celui-là était fougueux comme un étalon sauvage, un peu comme son nouveau maitre. Tout allait bien dans l'orchestre interne de la moto, aucune fausse note ! Il avait de l'expérience dans le maniement des outils, ses créations étaient toujours parfaites et celle-ci était particulière car elle était le premier cadeau qu'il offrait à quelqu'un.  
Il soupira écoutant le bruit incessant de la rencontre du caoutchouc des pneus conti-attack Continental contre l'asphalte irrégulière de la route ; tout ça allié à la vitesse et le vent qui lui fouettait le corps rendait le blond euphorique. Le cri de la vie s'échouait contre ses tympans, accompagné par les pics stridents des klaxons des voitures qui venaient en sens inverse. Han-Ryu roulait comme une brute, ignorant les panneaux de signalisation, mais Tae-Jin ne dirait rien, il était un comme lui ! Il tapa le dos du conducteur lui demandant de faire attention mais pour toute réponse, un rire, un grand rire lézarda les airs. La moto fit un bruit incongru que son oreille experte remarqua rapidement, juste le temps de dire à Han-Ryu de se garer à la prochaine aire d'urgence le mécanicien il descendit de la moto en fronçant les sourcils.

- Faut la ménager ! »

Tant pis, il faudrait attendre un peu avant de repartir. Il se cala contre le torse du grand baraqué, plongé entre le susurrement de son cœur d'un côté et le rugissement de la mer. Il adorait cette portion de route et rouler avec la mer en fond sonore. Il n'entendait plus les voitures qui passaient, çà et là, à, à peine trois mètres d'eux car ses oreilles n'avaient plus d'attention que sur le doux son du cœur d'Han-Ryu battant tout contre son oreille. Tae-Jin ferma les yeux bercé par ce chuchotement, enveloppé entre les bras de ce malade mentale qu'il avait apprivoisé rien qu'avec un regard, ou était-ce l'inverse ?

- Sarang hae, Tae-Jin… »

Les mots s'envolèrent avec le vent, bruissement lointain. Il avait bien entendu, il avait bien discerné c'est deux mots... comme quoi, la vie préparait de nombreuses surprises.

* * *

2007 ché pas pour quoi, c'est de loin mes deux persos préférés !  
Corrigé 2009


	3. Le goût

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages de High School (Baljak) sont à Kim Young Oh et je m'incline bien bas de les lui avoir empruntés. Fic écrite pour une communauté d'écriture sur les cinq sens. Ici, le goût.

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Baljak  
Du sang, des clopes et du sucre  
**

* * *

Pourquoi faisait-il une fixation sur Moo Han-Ryu ? Tae-Jin ne pouvait même pas répondre à cette simple question. Le schizophrène n'avait rien de séduisant, quoi qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour l'infirmer, ni le confirmer. Peut-être que ce côté sauvage, dangereux, bestial et totalement givré lui plaisait, c'était même quasi certain… Dans tous les cas, Tae-Jin passait plus de temps avec lui qu'avec sa bécane et tous s'accordaient à dire que ce n'était pas normal… Oh que oui, quelque chose clochait, c'était vrai ! Car pour la première fois de sa vie, Tae-Jin semblait amoureux. Tout avait une saveur qui lui rappelait Han-Ryu. Son café le matin, sa cigarette de dix heures, même les coups qu'il se prenait pendant les rixes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déclencher.  
Le blond cracha une dent en pestant, envahi par la douleur et un goût ferreux qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Avant, cette couleur, ce goût dans sa bouche lui rappelait les jours âcres de son adolescence... Comme lorsque son père l'avait fichu à la rue après l'avoir roué de coups, comme lorsqu'il avait failli mourir dans cette flaque de sang… Mais aujourd'hui le sang lui rappelait ce jour où le frère d'Han-Ryu avait voulu le reprendre par la force. Cette fois-là, il s'était battu pour ramener le sociopathe auprès de lui, démontrant la niaque de vivre qui l'avait toujours habité. Il avait été mis au tapis malgré sa fougue, car un lycéen ne faisait pas le poids contre les membres bien entraînés d'une triade, son orgueil en avait pris un coup, mais il avait vite fait mis cet orgueil au placard lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé sur le dos du psychopathe. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait se permettre de telles choses.  
Cela dit, tout en revenait à lui, inévitablement ! Chaque pensée, chaque détail... Le blond décoloré s'en alla, laissant à ses hommes le soin de s'occuper des blessés. Un coup sur la tempe l'avait rendu à moitié stone à tel point qu'il titubait, sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus mais au lieu de s'effondrer à terre, il quitta le sol pour être porté par des bras puissants comme une jeune mariée. Han-Ryu… encore et toujours lui ! Tae-Jin lui envoya un sourire avant de perdre connaissance.  
Quand il revint à lui, Tae-Jin était allongé dans son lit, il chercha du regard le géant et le trouva à moitié allongé par terre. Le motard se leva encore contusionné par la bagarre de la veille puis il se baissa vers le visage endormi.  
Quelle saveur pouvait avoir Han-Ryu ? Il n'en savait rien. C'est pourquoi il l'embrassa. Le brun n'avait pas un goût particulier, non, à part celui d'un mélange de sang, de tabac, de sucre et de quelque chose qui dépassait l'entendement humain. Deux yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement, ils semblaient ternes et tandis qu'Han-Ryu souriait sinistrement, il se prit une violente droite qui faillit le mettre à terre. Voilà le goût qu'avait Han-Ryu : celui du danger. Il en rigola et se promit de ne jamais recommencer, car le danger avait toujours un prix… et à voir le regard sombre de son ami, le prix serait élevé.

* * *

2007

Correction 2009


	4. L'odorat

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages de High School (Baljak) sont à Kim Young Oh et je m'incline bien bas de les lui avoir empruntés. Fic écrite pour une communauté d'écriture sur les cinq sens. Ici, l'odorat.

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Baljak  
Fragrance Passé(e)**

* * *

Tae-Jin s'accouda à sa fenêtre en rêvassant, machinalement il cala contre ses lèvres un bâton de nicotine dégageant une odeur chocolatée dans toute la pièce. Il soupira, perdu dans ses souvenirs, avant de se diriger vers la table basse de son salon. Il observa les pièces détachées qui maculaient le bois du meuble, le mécano n'avait pas envie de travailler, mais il se fit violence puis s'installa afin de commencer de ce nouveau pot catalytique. Il avait prévenu l'acheteur que ce n'était pas un bon modèle, à croire que c'était un petit novice qui voulait simplement frimer, enfin qu'importait ! Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout ? L'odeur du cambouis, mélangé aux relents de ses cigarettes, c'était dans ces éléments que le blond se sentait serein et en sécurité. Une fois que sa patience atteignit sa limite, il envoya toutes les pièces bouler au fond de la chambre, laissant tomber son visage contre le bois de la table. Il avait passé des nuits, le nez contre cette planche, cherchant l'odeur particulière qui s'en était dégagé, il y a fort longtemps… avant que le parfum du bois de santal ne soit emprisonnée par celle du tabac froid qui régnait dans tout son studio. Il fumait trop, c'était une réalité, même son cuir sentait le vieux cendrier ! D'ailleurs le blond retroussa le nez sous cette odeur nauséeuse, car il était tout juste huit heures tout de même et qu'il n'avait pas vidé son cendrier depuis des jours ! Il grogna, jusqu'à ce qu'un effluve nouveau rencontre son odorat. Tae-Jin fronça les sourcils, circonspect, il ne connaissait pas cette odeur, elle venait d'où ? Un parfum ambré et musqué : le parfum d'un homme. Il se baffa mentalement quand son cerveau fit la liaison, car cet arôme émanait de la peau d'un certain Han-Ryu qui s'était endormi hier dans son lit après avoir bu la moitié de sa réserve de bières. Parlant de ça, il pouvait sentir dans l'haleine chargée de son camarade qu'il avait pas totalement décuvé. Le schizophrène se laissa tomber à ses côtés, se plaignant d'un mal de crâne. Sans blague ! N'étant pas très loquace le matin, Tae-Jin ne dit rien, restant avachi sur sa table basse.

- Elle pue ! »  
- Hum ? »  
- Ma table ! »

Han-Ryu haussa un sourcil, le grand dadet fouilla dans un placard car il faisait comme chez lui apparemment ! Il en sortit une bombe qu'il pulvérisa à quelques centimètres de la tête du blond. Tae-Jin se leva précipitamment, se bouchant le nez, nez qui venait de déguster à cause des produits chimiques qu'il venait de côtoyer d'un peu trop près. Ça lui brouillait les sens, bel et si bien qu'il ne calcula rien pendant un moment. Lorsqu'il revint sur terre, ce fut pour incendier son colocataire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il vivait dans un autre monde qu'il pouvait tout se permettre ! Après avoir bien pesté sur le brun qui ne l'écouta pas et continua son ménage, il se laissa retomber sur sa table. Lorsqu'il inspira, il retrouva le bouquet de la cire d'abeille qui lui rappelait des tonnes de souvenirs, dont cette après-midi, allongé dans un champs de coquelicots avec Han-Ryu. Il passait tellement de temps avec lui que c'en était flippant. Mais fermer les yeux, dans un silence religieux et découvrir le monde d'une nouvelle façon en sa compagnie était une expérience addictive. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres. Une simple odeur, familière ou non pouvait changer le karma d'une journée, surtout si elle débutait avec Han-Ryu...

- Maintenant elle sent bon ! »  
- Oui, merci… »  
- Le ménage ce n'est pas fait que pour les schizo ! »

Pas sa faute, il détestait jouer du torchon ! Est-ce que le temps pouvait s'arrêter simplement, pour qu'il s'enivre de cette senteur et de celle qui émanait de la peau du géant à ses côtés ?

- Je vais prendre un bain ! »  
- Hum ? Te gêne pas ! »  
- Tu viens ? »  
- Pour ? »  
- Te baigner, quoi d'autre ?! »

Oui, il venait... Sous l'eau chaude, il pourrait apprécier que plus intensément l'arôme de cette dite peau ainsi que la présence de l'homme étrange qui lui avait dit ces mots si… tendres.

- Oh gel de bain à la cerise ! Chouette ! »

Han-Ryu parfum cerise, pourrait-il y résister ?

* * *

2007

Correction 2009


	5. Le toucher

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages de High School (Baljak) sont à Kim Young Oh et je m'incline bien bas de les lui avoir empruntés. Fic écrite pour une communauté d'écriture sur les cinq sens. Ici, le toucher.

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**Baljak  
Fingertips**

* * *

- Tae-Jineuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! »

Oui, oui, il arrivait ! Il s'installa dans la baignoire derrière Han-Ryu puis attrapa la tignasse en face de lui. Il aimait bien la chevelure de son ami, pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était longue, insolente et vibrante… ses boucles rebelles lui plaisaient et renforçaient le côté indompté du personnage. Lui, il les décolorait depuis si longtemps que ses cheveux étaient rêches au toucher comme un tas de crins. Il plongea ses mains dans la matière souple de la toison puis il caressa le crâne qui se présentait sous ses doigts. Le motard massa la peau sans s'en rendre compte, rempli d'une certaine béatitude, comme si masser un crâne et laisser ses doigts jouer avec les boucles fines d'un homme était la seule chose qui pouvait l'émouvoir encore un peu. Mais là, sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir tellement de choses, d'abord, un corps qui se détendait, car Han-Ryu était un paquet de nerfs toujours sur le qui-vive. Là il sentait la peau s'alanguir lentement sous son index et son pouce qui glissaient avec sinuosité le long d'une nuque encore légèrement crispée. Le frémissement de la peau qu'il découvrait lui parut, la plus belle des manifestations biologiques, car c'était lui qui l'avait déclenchée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et abandonnant la chevelure, la main glissa le long de la nuque pour rejoindre les épaules.  
Rien n'était déplacé dans ses mouvements, car après tout ce n'était qu'un massage, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il appuya sur la chaire, la faisant rouler sous ses doigts, il sentit un muscle se contracter et une chair de poule faire vibrer les cellules sous ses phalanges. Sentir un corps réagir sous ses mains, c'était sûrement la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il connaissait, juste après sa passion pour glisser ses doigts dans les rouages plein de cambouis d'une moto. Un corps humain, chaud, vivant et vibrant, à la place d'un corps mécanique froid, rigide… et tellement inanimé ! Ses mains lâchèrent les épaules robustes tandis qu'il cala sa joue contre le dos d'Han-Ryu sentant son moral descendre au trente sixième dessous.

- Hum ? »  
- Sa… sarang hae… »

Han baissa la tête, lui chatouillant le visage avec sa chevelure mouillée. Après un court sourire, il attrapa violemment son ami car il ne connaissait aucune autre façon d'agir. Les côtes de Tae-Jin caressèrent le rebord de la baignoire, le contact fut froid et douloureux. Un grognement sourd lui glissa hors de la gorge tandis qu'il se retrouvait contre le torse du piercingué un brin psychotique. Comment pouvait-il aimer ce mec bien plus que sa moto ?!

* * *

2007  
Corrigée 2009


End file.
